


A Colorful World

by FlyAndDontLookBack



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAndDontLookBack/pseuds/FlyAndDontLookBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr AU where everything is black and white until you see your soulmate. Additionally, when your soulmate dies, the world goes back to black and white. two-shot. kagakuro/aokaga</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuroko Tetsuya

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> 1\. There is no concept of the Generation of Miracles  
> 2\. This is a few years after Kagami and Kuroko graduate from high school.  
> 3\. This shows my concept of love, so I'd appreciate if you read and commented on it

Kagami was happy, even though he knew it wouldn’t last. He would make their limited time last forever, make the impossible possible. As he grabbed his partner’s skinny hand with care, he smiled sadly and gave it a little squeeze. There was a weak squeeze back and Kagami started.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were awake.” He said softly as the person lying on the hospital bed opened his eyes slowly, tiredly, but with fire still left in him.

“I couldn’t sleep.” He answered simply and gave him a small smile. Kagami’s breath hitched at the beauty of it; he remembered when his partner refused to show any emotion until he coaxed it out of him. Now, it seemed he was smiling always.

“Are you hungry?” Kagami asked and the person on the bed shook his head. “You have to eat something, you know.”

“I know. But I’m not hungry at this moment.”

“So, later?” The man nodded and Kagami sighed in relief.

“Good. I thought you would say something like, ‘I can’t eat anymore’ or some stupid bullshit like that.” He commented and the man shook his head.

“It is not stupid, Kagami-kun.You know there will come a day when I will no longer be able to eat.” He said, staring at Kagami’s smile that was slowly disappearing.

“Don’t say that. You’re going to get better, ok? Don’t lose hope now, Kuroko.” Kagami said, determined to make it all better. Kuroko gave Kagami a sad look, which he didn’t catch, but then smiled and even laughed a bit before it changed into a horrible cough. Kagami jumped from his seat in shock, not knowing what to do, but Kuroko settled down and make Kagami sit down again.

“I’m fine. I choked on my own spit.” He said and Kagami looked at his skeptically.

“You sure?”

“Absolutely.” He said and Kagami sighed. He then noticed the bouquet of flowers next to Kuroko’s bed and looked at it curiously.

“Did anyone come here before me?” He asked and Kuroko nodded.

“Coach and captain came to visit a few hours back. Told me to get better so we could play basketball again.” He responded and Kagami smiled stupidly.

“Are they still joined by the hip?”

“It would be surprising if they were not.” Kagami laughed wholeheartedly.

“They were so awkward with each other. We all knew they could see color when they met but they pretended not to notice. It was so obvious, though.” He said, recalling the past when they were still in high school and it was painfully obvious that the coach and captain had something for each other but still didn’t do anything about it.

“Even Furihata-kun knew they were soulmates, and he is very oblivious.” Kuroko said and Kagami shook his head.

“Nah. He didn’t get it until captain asked him to get the blue cup next to him. Captain was an idiot to say blue. Furihata hadn’t found his soulmate yet, so how could he have known?”

“And then coach came in, overhearing the conversation and picked up the blue cup for him. It was then that Furihata-kun knew.”

“Yeah, and then he came to the rest of the team and completely blanched out about it when we all told him that we knew since the beginning.”

“I admit that he can be a bit too slow sometimes.” They both laughed at the memories they had together and Kuroko gestured Kagami to come closer to him. he complied immediately and Kuroko caressed Kagami’s cheek delicately.

“Remember when we found out?” Kuroko asked softly and Kagami nodded fervently.

“It was a disaster. When I first laid my eyes on you -”

“You skipped over me, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko pointed out and Kagami spluttered.

“That’s beyond the point.”

“I had to say that I was in front of you before you could find me.”

“Can you blame me? I had a pyramid full of food and your presence was still weak as ever. Even now, I can’t find you sometimes.”

“Even though I am confined to my bed?”

“Like I said, beyond the point. Anyways, when I acknowledged your presence after you pointed it out,” Kagami corrected and Kuroko looked satisfied, “and I finally saw you, my eyes burned to no end. I was internally dying from the pain of seeing colors all of a sudden after being used to seeing only black and white for so long.”

“You never showed it, though.” Kuroko mentioned and Kagami shrugged.

“I did, actually. I just hid my face in the burgers so that you wouldn’t notice.”

“Ah, that must have been why you wouldn’t look at me until you finished them.”

“I needed time to adjust and eating was best way for me to do that.” Kagami then stopped and looked curiously at Kuroko. “When did you start seeing?”

“Had I not told you?” Kuroko asked and Kagami shook his head.

“I don’t remember your telling me.”

“It was when I saw you at the sign up table, in the beginning of school.”

“Wait, that quickly?”

“Kagami-kun, you know how this world works.” Kagami shrugged in response.

“You never know. So, you were saying?”

“I forgot what I was talking about.”

“Beginning of school, when you saw me in the basketball sign up table.”

“Ah, I remember now. I was walking up there myself when I saw your hair and found myself thinking, ‘that is a beautiful shade of red’, and then I caught myself, wondering just how I knew what color it was. And then my surroundings contained a variety of color and I knew that you were the one.” Kuroko had a wistful look on his face and Kagami ruffled his hair.

“Didn’t your eyes hurt though, like when I began to see?” Kagami wondered nad kuroko shook his head.

“It was surprisingly peaceful for me.”

“Bullshit. Why did I have to go through such pain then?”

“We are different people, Kagami-kun. We perceive differently, so maybe that is why you felt pain when I didn’t.” Kagami snorted at the explanation.

“Wait, so why did it take so long for us to be together?” He inquired and suddenly stopped. Kuroko gave him a knowing look and Kagami turned away, too pained to look at him in the eye now. They both knew why it took so long to get together.

When Kagami had confessed to Kuroko the day they won against one of the basketball powerhouses, Kuroko had admitted that though hehad felt the same way, they couldn’t be together. Kagami had asked him angrily just why they couldn’t and Kuroko had that same knowing look he had now.

_“I am dying, Kagami-kun.”_ Kuroko repeated, just like last time. Kagami looked at his soulmate for a second before lifting his chin upward, bringing his own face down, and touching their lips together. When they parted, Kagami looked at Kuroko, determined.

“I don’t care.” He stressed, quoting the same words he used when Kuroko had told him of his disease. This time, however, instead of Kuroko arguing with him as they did last time, he just sighed and smiled.

“I know. And that is one of the reasons why I love you.” He whispered, touching Kagami’s cheek once more.

“I love you too, idiot.” Kagami responded back, kissing his forehead as Kuroko’s eyes slowly closed.

* * *

“Remember when we accidentally caught Mitobe and Koganei senpai kissing?” Kagami asked as he poured water on the bouquet that the coach had brought in a few days back. Kuroko nodded at the memory.

“It was very awkward, as I recall. Didn’t we go in there because we wanted to do the same thing?”

“Yeah. Turns out our secret spot wasn’t so secret after all.”

“I can guarantee that even the coach and captain used that room for the same purpose.”

“That school really needs to make more hiding spots for couple.”

“I believe the point for having such limited space is because school is not a place for couples to hide, Kagami-kun.” Kagami laughed at Kuroko’s horrible humor.

“Wait, now that I think about it, didn’t coach and captain come in, too? They did! I remember now! It was awkward beyond reason.”

“Didn’t captain stutter that they were just passing by?”

“Yeah, and coach made a different excuse at the same time.”

“Mitobe senpai was silently judging them.”

“Hey, so were we!”

“No, I distinctly remember Kagami-kun laughing his head off.” Kuroko pointed out and Kagami rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“Yeah, and then coach made me run 50 more laps the next day.”

“It was your fault for teasing them the next morning.”

“I couldn’t help it! And I wasn’t the only one! Koganei did the same thing!”

“And he got into the coach’s Boston Crab Hold. Mitobe senpai couldn’t even help him.”

“Yeah, those were the good days. But hey, today’s a good day, too.”

“And why is that, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked and Kagami kissed his forehead.

“Because I get to see you live another day.”

* * *

“How long has it been since we’ve won the Winter Cup for the first time?” Kagami recalled wistfully.

“I believe it has been 4 years. Didn’t we win it when we were only sixteen?” Kuroko responded and Kagami nodded in agreement.

“Wow. It’s already been that long, huh? 20 years old and still rolling. And it’s been 2 years since we graduated from Seirin High. How do you think the basketball team is working out there?”

“Coach made sure to get the best person for her job. I am sure the third year will live up to coach’s expectations.”

“Doesn’t coach always pass by the Seirin gym to check up on things?”

“She does. Seirin is now known as the one of the powerhouses, rivaling with Kaijo and even Touou.”

“We were good, weren’t we? Winning the Winter Cup twice in a row before the seniors graduated. I wonder how Kiyoshi senpai is doing.”

“Ah, he visited me a while back, when you were out to get the groceries.”

“Wait, really?” Kuroko nodded. “I didn’t know he came back to Japan. Wasn’t he studying abroad?”

“His grandparents passed away.” A silence as Kagami took in the information.

“Wait, what?” He then asked in surprise.

“He came back to hold the funeral.”

“And he never told me?”

“He didn’t tell any of us, Kagami-kun. Apparently, he was planning on leaving to the States incognito when he accidentally met with captain. They literally bumped into each other in the streets because Kiyoshi senpai saw coach from a distance. After that, Kiyoshi senpai had to tell captain everything.”

“Why did he want to keep it a secret, coming back to Japan?” Kuroko stared at him before Kagami could get it.

“Wait, are you telling me that our hunch was right?”

“If by our hunch you mean Kiyoshi senpai being able to see because of captain, then yes, our hunch was right.”

“Wow. What are the odds? I never expected to see a love triangle like this.” Kagami muttered and Kuroko nodded. “Does captain know?”

“He had no choice but to tell him. Captain was close to ripping Kiyoshi senpai’s head off if he didn’t.”

“So, how did captain react?”

“He wouldn’t tell me.”

“So he just came to you and told you pretty much everything else?”

“It was more like ranting.” Kagami laughed at the mere thought of his former captain going red in the face and screaming his head off.

“His clutch time mode never really disappears, does it?” Kuroko smiled.

“It would seem so.”

* * *

“I heard from Koganei senpai that Tsuchida senpai just broke up with his girlfriend.” Kagami said as he entered Kuroko’s room. Kuroko looked startled.

“Really? Wasn’t it because of her that Tsuchida senpai could start seeing?”

“That’s what I thought, too, but that’s the reason why they broke up. Both admitted that they saw no color when they were together. They called it off because they wanted to find their true soulmates.” Kagami explained and Kuroko hummed.

“I never would have imagined something like this to happen, the possibility of being together when you are not with the right person.”

“It really is strange, saying it like that.”

“Do you think at some point, they did see color but it slowly left as time passed?” Kuroko suddenly asked and Kagami’s eyes furrowed.

“You think there could be something like that? You said so yourself, that’s not really how the world works.” Kuroko was silent for a moment, pondering in his thoughts, leaving Kagami to wonder the same. Was there such a possibility?

“I do not know anymore.” Kuroko finally answered. “As I get closer to death, I find myself wondering about the loopholes that come with falling in love.”

“Hey, don’t say that.” Kagami growled and Kuroko looked at his soulmate curiously.

“Say what, Kagami-kun?”

“That you’re going to die. You’re not going to die, understand?” Kagami said loudly, though his voice cracked at the very end, and the tips of Kuroko’s lips lifted.

“Of course, Kagami-kun. It was a stupid thing to say.”

* * *

“So, I was passing by a magazine stand when I saw your middle school friend on the cover. Kise Ryouta, wasn’t it?” Kagami said as he settled down in his seat. Kuroko looked distant for a while, probably reminiscing his days in middle school. It seemed so long now.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. He got caught on another ‘scandalous event’, as the title said.” Kagami said, obviously unimpressed with the horrible heading.

“What did Kise-kun do?”

“Got caught with another girl when he was already dating someone else.” Kagami stated and Kuroko sighed.

“It seems Kise-kun still doesn’t seem to get it.”

“Was he always like this in middle school?” Kagami asked and Kuroko pondered about it for a minute or two before answering.

“He was definitely happier in middle school than he appears to be now, when he was only working as a part-time model.”

“What happened?”

“I believe he got tired of girls only looking at his face and falling in love. Even in middle school, many claimed to see color because of him. At first, he believed them and they had even persuaded him that he would be able to see color as well if he dated them long enough, but after 10 or so ‘disaster dates’, as he called them, he stopped believing in love completely.”

“That’s a bit too dramatic, isn’t it?”

“For you, it may seem so. However, after the same thing kept happening to him, he realized that they only cherished his face, not his personality.”

“Did you confront him about it?”

“I did. I think it was a few days after our first Winter Cup win. I was walking and saw Kise-kun’s picture on the cover of a magazine with the same heading you saw today. When I asked him what was wrong on the phone, he responded that he just gave up on finding the right one.”

“Really? He gave up, just like that? He’s not even going to try anymore?” Kagami asked incredulously and Kuroko nodded forlornly. “But he should at least find someone who can make him see color! Why would he sacrifice such a thing?”

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said and Kagami stopped at mid-rant to look at the smaller boy. He had a somber look on his face and Kagami’s shoulders dropped.

“Yes?”

“Kise-kun hates love. He wouldn’t want to see even if he could. That is the price of living in a society where looks are emphasized most. Fake love turns into hatred, Kagami-kun. It is impossible for it not to turn so.”

* * *

“I got a call from Tatsuya today.” Kagami brought up and Kuroko took some time before he was able to open his eyes and face his way. Kagami was worried; it looked like he was getting thinner every minute.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, he’s telling me he’s doing fine and asking if you’re doing ok too.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him life was still as colorful as ever.” Kagami smiled tenderly and Kuroko took Kagami’s hand that was on top of the bed. There was a comfortable silence enveloping them before Kuroko broke it with a question.

“Kagami-kun, has there ever been a time when you thought you found your soulmate and wondered why you still saw black and white?” Kagami raised an eyebrow at Kuroko. He was getting too philosophical these days.

“You mean like what happened with Tsuchida senpai? Why do you suddenly ask?” He inquired and Kuroko made a strenuous effort to shrug.

“A bit like it, yes. And I am only wondering because you and Himuro-san seem to have a close relationship is all.” Kagami smirked at the comment.

“Is someone jealous?” He teased and Kuroko gave him an annoyed look.

“Kagami-kun, don’t diverge from the question.” Kuroko deadpanned and Kagami laughed. Then, he got serious on the question.

“So you’re pretty much inferring whether I once thought Tatsuya was my soulmate?” Kuroko nodded and Kagami sighed.

“I’m not really sure. It was at a time when we were still really young and my parents didn’t explain the concept of love well to me. I think there was really a time when I did think Tatsuya was the one but after a while, the thought just disappeared. You know you’re not in love when you forget that feeling, you know?” Kuroko nodded and hummed for a while.

“Did Himuro-san find someone yet?” Kagami scratched his head for a bit before shrugging.

“I have no clue. That guy has such a good poker face, you just can’t know what he’s thinking. He’s kept so many secrets from me that I can’t really say for sure whether he’s found someone or not. Might be the tall guy he’s always with, though. Remember the purple haired guy who gave us major trouble at our first Winter Cup?”

“Ah, yes. I believe they called him Murasakibara-kun.”

“Yeah, him. They seem close enough, don’t you think? But then again, they just might be really close friends. I mean, we thought Kawahara and Fukuda had a thing for each other before they found boyfriends of their own.”

“Are they happy?” Kuroko asked, referring to their same aged friends, and Kagami nodded.

“Yeah, they are.” He responded and Kuroko smiled.

“I am glad our friends are doing so well. Seeing color truly is a blessing, isn’t it?” Kagami took hold of Kuroko’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“It sure is, Kuroko. It sure is.”

* * *

The moment Kagami got off his phone, his legs started moving unconsciously and he soon found himself in front of Kuroko’s bed, out of breath and looking as though he was about to cry. Kuroko, not expecting Kagami to come so early to visit him, looked at him with startled eyes. He then noticed small tears that were trailing down his cheeks.

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked, agitated because Kagami wasn’t one to normally cry. “What’s wrong?”

“I - I just got a call from coach. She - Kiyoshi senpai. He -” Kagami tried to explain as coherently as he could but the words wouldn’t come out. Kuroko’s eyes, which were wide already seemed to get even wider.

“Kagami-kun, what is it? What happened to Kiyoshi senpai?” He begged, wanting to know what happened to his senior, his friend. Kagami, who was looking away, turned around to face Kuroko and his knees collapsed. He grasped the edge of the bed it was like he was close to ripping it apart, and he started cursing at the world that was just too cruel.

“They found him in front of the 20 story building.” He choked out and Kuroko covered his mouth with his hands in complete dread.

“What?” He whispered in horror, unable to understand what Kagami had just said to him.

“He - Kiyoshi senpai jumped from the roof. They tried to save him but his head was too damaged by the time the ambulance came in. He… he’s in a vegetative state now. The doctors say that he may never wake up and they’ll give captain a choice to pull the plug or keep him just barely alive.” Kagami strangled to say but his tears mixed in with his already struggling voice.

Kuroko was unable to grasp the information he had just heard. How? Kiyoshi was one of the happiest people he had ever met, satisfied with everything and always making sure they all made their greatest effort to achieve what they wanted. It wasn’t possible. Kiyoshi couldn’t have, not now, not when he himself was at the brink of death.

For the longest time, the two soulmates could do nothing but cry together, mourning for not only the loss of one of their closest friends, but for theirs as well, because they knew fully well that Kuroko’s time was going to come, too.

* * *

It was some time before the two could stop. Tears still covered their faces but at least now, they had some self control to hold it back.

“Did - Did coach explain why he did such a thing?” Kuroko whispered and Kagami shook his head.

“She was blubbering so much, I almost didn’t understand myself.” He answered and Kuroko closed his eyes in defeat.

“Do you think captain knows?” He then asked and Kagami shrugged.

“I haven’t had a chance to call him.”

“Can you do that now?”

“Why do you want to know so badly?”

“Because I need to know why he would try to take away his life like that when I’m here, struggling to hold onto it.” Kuroko stated and Kagami had no choice but call.

He tried several times before the other end of the line picked up.

_“What?”_ A raspy voice answered and Kagami knew that Hyuuga was not in the mood to talk. But Kuroko looked determined to know, and Kagami was to make his every wish come true.

“Captain, I’m sorry to bother you when Kiyo -”

_“Don’t you dare say his fucking name to me, understand?”_ He cut off and Kagami was taken back.

“But -”

_“If this is why you called me, I have nothing else to say to you.”_ Hyuuga said coldly and was about to hang up when Kuroko asked Kagami to put it on speakerphone. Then,

“Captain, please do not hang up.” Kuroko pleaded and there was silence before Hyuuga answered.

_“What do you want, Kuroko?”_ He sounded tired, his voice cracking.

“I apologize that we are asking this too soon but I must know. Why did Kiyoshi senpai do what he did? What happened?” Kuroko urged.

_ “When did you become so nosy, Kuroko?” _

“Captain, please tell me.”

_“Can’t you see that it’s too early to think about this, Kuroko? I can’t talk about him, not now, not when it’s my fucking fault he did this!”_ Hyuuga yelled, his hoarse voice cracking at every word he shouted. Kuroko and Kagami couldn’t say anything, not when he had just confessed something like that. _“And now the doctors are giving me a choice whether to keep him alive or just let him die in peace. How can I do such a thing? How?”_ He demanded but the two just couldn’t give him an answer.

Then, there was a dejected sigh and Hyuuga’s voice came in a whisper.

_“The day he told me I was his soulmate, I couldn’t take it. I thought I was the only one who was delusional, thinking he didn’t think of me as I did of him. I tried to forget him and then Riko came in and made my life better. And when he confessed to me when I accidentally met him in the street, saying I was his soulmate all along, I just didn’t know what to do. I ended up telling him it was too late before running away like the fucking coward I was. Next thing I know, he asks me to meet him on the roof of the 20 story building a few weeks later and he jumps off. I - I didn’t know what to do. I was running to catch up to him but I was a second too late and I found myself seeing blood instead.”_ There was a pause and Kuroko was covering his mouth again, eyes closing and tears threatening to fall.

_“He told me he loved me. He told he fucking loved me. And then he jumped off. I - I -”_ Hyuuga started stuttering and didn’t seem to stop. Then, he took a deep breath and finally whispered,

_ “His exact words were, ‘I love you, Junpei.’ And I couldn’t even answer him back. If I had answered that I loved him too, this would have never happened. If I wasn’t such a fucking idiot, he never would have jumped. I - I never even had a chance to call him Teppei, you know?” _

There was one more pause before the duo could hear their former captain’s voice again, completely and utterly broken. 

_“I’m sorry. I’m hanging up now.”_ There was click and the speaker let out a horrible flat tone. The room swirled in silence afterwards.

* * *

“Do you ever regret choosing me as your soulmate?” Kuroko suddenly asked, disrupting the quiet and making Kagami widen his eyes in shock.

“Why would you ever think that?” He retorted, getting slightly angry. If Kuroko could sense that, he didn’t look like it. He was closing his eyes this time, not looking at Kagami. Hyuuga’s story echoed in the smaller man’s mind and when he opened his eyes once more, he made sure to look straight at Kagami.

“Because you just caged yourself with a lost cause.” At that, Kagami felt himself stand up in rage, hearing that phrase before.

“Don’t you ever think that, Kuroko. Ever.” He growled and Kuroko looked slightly taken back by the hardness in his voice. Kagami didn’t care, however, because there was no way he would ever let Kuroko think like that.

“You’re not a lost cause, ok? You’re still here with me, aren’t you, even though you told me you were diagnosed 4 years ago. And that was a long time. There’s hope, ok? There’s still hope.” He stressed and Kuroko closed his eyes slowly and nodded.

“You’re right, Kagami-kun. I am sorry for saying such a thing.” He replied calmly, ignoring Kagami’s everlasting anger.

“Oi, look at me.” He ordered and Kuroko took some time before he could open his eyes again and turned his head to look at the red-headed man.

“Yes, Kagami-kun?”

“You’re not leaving me just yet, understand?”

“I thought I already said yes.”

“I know you too well, Kuroko. You never look at me when you lie. Look at me straight in the eye and tell me you’ll never think like that again. Tell me.” The two soulmates gazed intently at each other before Kuroko sighed.

“Sometimes I wonder if it was a mistake to get you so close to me. It seems you can read my every move now.”

“Yeah, well, that’s what I get for being with an idiot like you.”

“It is not nice to insult your partner, Kagami-kun.”

“Don’t ignore the topic, Kuroko. Tell me. Look at me and tell me you’re never going to think like that again.” A reticence fell upon them for a few seconds before Kuroko responded, looking at Kagami straight in the eye.

“I won’t think like that ever again, Kagami-kun.” He responded solemnly and Kagami sighed in relief, taking his seat again.

“Good.” He said and left it at that. An almost comfortable silence surrounded them, which the two of them spent just looking at each other.

“Why are you looking at me so intently?” Kagami then asked and Kuroko lifted his hand to run it through Kagami’s locks of fiery red hair.

“Your hair is still vibrant as ever.” Kagami smiled at the comment.

“Heh? Really?” Kuroko nodded and toyed with one of the strands.

“It still is a beautiful shade of red.”

* * *

Sometimes, Kagami was glad they lived in this kind of world, a world where they could figure out who their soulmate was with just a glance. He never would have been with Kuroko if that signal wasn’t there.

Yes, seeing only black and white for 16 years was tiring for him, wanting so badly to know which color was on which object, which hair color this or that person had, or what eye color he himself had, but he was immensely glad that he waited this long. Had he been able to see color for the day he was born, it would have taken him much longer to figure out his feelings for Kuroko.

He walked along the pavement, glancing at the red roses whose petals had droplets of rain on them, glistening as the sun hit it at the right angle. He saw couples walking around the street as him, staring at each other lovingly, and he wondered whether they saw color as well. He then glanced at the single people whose faces were unreadable. Were they still waiting for their hues to show, or did they already see but didn’t show it?

His mind slowly went back to his soulmate who was subtly getting weaker everyday. The conversation they had when they both had confessed came back to him in a flash, with Kuroko’s shocking disclosure, his refusing to believe it, and their eternal fighting until he finally convinced Kuroko that he really didn’t care and all he wanted to was to spend Kuroko’s limited time together.

A child ran towards him and accidentally bumped into Kagami, making him almost lose his grip on the bag of groceries he had. He wanted to make something special for Kuroko, as their 4 year anniversary was today. The kid didn’t bother to apologize and kept running for his life. Kagami tsked before another boy clashed with him soon after. This time, he did lose his grip on the bags, not expecting another kid to do the same thing, and the fruits and vegetables that he bought tumbled out and onto the pavement.

“I’m sorry, sir!” The boy yelled as he kept running, presumably to catch up with the first boy he encountered. Normally, Kagami would have chased after them and would have taught them a lesson or two on etiquette, but today was a special day. He had to make the food as quickly as possible and celebrate their day as much as they could. Just thinking about it made him so happy. It had been four years since they met and found that they were meant for each other. Kuroko was dying, yes, but he lived through those four years perfectly well, going so far as to playing basketball as his shadow and becoming one of the strongest teams in Japan. If he could achieve that, then there was no telling what he could do next. Kagami was sure Kuroko could outlive death himself.

But then, his eyes prickled.

And then he felt as if he was on fire.

He grabbed his eyes in utter pain and forced down a scream that was forming inside his throat. Bystanders glanced at him and some even huddled to see what was going on. The pain increased significantly, which Kagami didn’t think was possible, and this time, he couldn’t force the scream down.

He collapsed on the cold, hard pavement, trying to make the pain in his eyes disappear, and screamed as if there was no tomorrow. He felt the vibrations of people surround him, asking him what was wrong, but he didn’t have the consciousness to respond back. All he wanted was the pain to disappear.

And after a few minutes, it eventually did. He then hesitantly dropped his hands from his face and carefully opened his eyes, not wanting to feel that horrible sensation again.

But when he saw a glimpse of the scenery from the slit of his eye, he begged the gods to bring that pain back because there was a more devastating pain crashing down on him, this time not in his eyes, but in his heart.

As he fully opened them, he felt his heart stop. He glanced at the rosebush he saw earlier, at the nearest civilian who had a worried look on her face, and at the tainted fruits and vegetables lying on the ground, forgotten.

It couldn’t be happening. Not now, not when it was their anniversary, not when he wasn’t even there to see it happen. Kagami was panicking terribly and suddenly grabbed the nearest person he could find.

“Why can’t I see anymore? I can’t see any color anymore.” He whispered in complete panic and the woman’s eyes widened.

“Oh, no. Oh my goodness, no. I’m so sorry. I am so, so sorry.” She said in horror, covering her mouth, just like Kuroko had done when they had heard about Kiyoshi.

“Why can’t I see anymore, lady? I just saw that rosebush and the red rose petals. I just saw that apple with a lighter red than the rose. Why is it that I can’t see that anymore? Why?” Kagami was sure he was yelling now. More people huddled around him and the woman, but that was least of his worries. He just needed this person to give him another option, not the one he was holding dreadfully in his heart.

“Tell me, why? Why can I only see black and white again? Why?” He kept asking, pleading the woman to give him another reason as to why all the color was gone. As long as that possibility was never mentioned, it would be fine. It would be all fine.

Wouldn’t it?

The woman hugged Kagami tightly and Kagami stood frozen, shocked by the sudden contact. He felt a wet patch forming on his shoulder and could only deduce that the woman was crying.

“I’m so sorry for your loss, I really am.” She sobbed and at that, Kagami felt himself crash down onto the woman’s back and curse the world for being too cruel.

The world was always too cruel.

Especially when they took away your soulmate from you.

* * *

_“Kuroko, I need to talk to you.” Kagami said as the last of his teammates left the locker room, leaving only him and Kuroko in there._

_ “What is the matter, Kagami-kun? We should get going before coach and captain get angry at us.” Kuroko said, packing his things up. They had just won against one of the best powerhouses in Tokyo and coach decided to treat them to a special dinner for their accomplishment. _

_ “It’ll only take a second.” Kagami assured and walked up to the smaller person until they were chest to chest. Kuroko looked distinctly uncomfortable as was close to pushing the red-haired away from him. _

_ “Kagami-kun, you’re making me uncomfortable. Please move.” But even as Kuroko said it, Kagami didn’t look like he had the intention to do as he said. He looked very determined but still a bit insecure. Kuroko tilted his head in confusion. _

_ “Kagami-kun?” _

_ “You’re my soulmate.” Kagami blurted out and time seemed to stop as the duo stared at each other intently. _

_ “Excuse me?” Kuroko asked in haze, unexpecting this. _

_ “I see color because of you. You’re my soulmate.” Kagami repeated once more and Kuroko looked at him panickedly. _

_ “I’m your soulmate?” Kuroko asked hesitantly and Kagami nodded. What Kagami didn’t expect, however, was Kuroko bend over and cover his face. _

_ “I’m your soulmate.” Kuroko whispered to himself and when he looked back up to meet Kagami’s red eyes, he found himself crying. Kagami didn’t know what to do and crouched down in panic. _

_ “Kuroko, I just, uh, said it because I wanted you to know. Don’t cry!” He tried to soothe awkwardly and Kuroko felt himself laugh in what seemed like years. _

_ “Kagami-kun, I am your soulmate.” He repeated again and Kagami nodded, a bit more hesitantly this time. _

_ “Yeah, you are.” At that, Kuroko had no choice but to let himself go and let more tears fall from his face. _

_ “You are my soulmate as well, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko confessed and Kagami’s face brightened immediately and hugged the phantom man. _

_ “Thank god, oh, thank god.” Kagami murmured, relief washing over him. Kuroko, however, didn’t feel the same way. He got all his strength and pushed the bigger man from him, making Kagami startled by the sudden rejection. _

_ “Kuroko?” Kagami asked hesitantly and Kuroko stood up, using one of the benches for his support. _

_ “I am so sorry Kagami-kun, but I cannot be with you.” Kuroko said, not being able to look at him, and Kagami blanched. _

_ “What?” _

_ “I cannot be with you.” _

_ “Why?” Kagami asked desperately. Why couldn’t they be together, when they were both confirmed of who their soulmate was? Kuroko still couldn’t look at him and only more tears seemed to the ground. Kagami was getting impatient. Impatient and insecure. _

_ “Why?” Kagami demanded. “Kuroko, look at me. Tell me why we can’t be together!” And then, after what seemed like years, Kuroko finally let his gaze fall onto Kagami and in strong whisper he said, _

_ “I am dying, Kagami-kun.” _

_ Time stopped as Kagami took in Kuroko’s words. There was no way Kuroko was dying. It didn’t seem possible. But looking at the phantom man, he slowly began to see the signs. The everlasting thin body that was beginning to turn almost unhealthy, his paleness that glowed in the moonlight, and his eyes that seemed so deprived and hollow. Kagami took all that in, but that didn’t mean he was going to just let it slide. _

_ “I don’t care.” He stated and Kuroko looked at him with disbelief. _

_ “What?” _

_ “I said, I don’t care.All I want is for us to be together. You told me you were soulmate and I said the same thing. What’s wrong with that?” _

_ “Kagami-kun, you are just going to cage yourself with a lost cause. I don’t know when I will die but it will be soon.” Kagami snorted. _

_ “And you think that’s going to stop me? You’re here right now, aren’t you? You’re still alive, living and breathing, and right now, you’re living and breathing with me.” _

_ “But -” _

_ “If you don’t have time left, then why not start now and live your life to the fullest? We have so much to go through. Why do you sound like you’re giving up now?” Kuroko was silent, unable to answer Kagami’s question, and he took that moment to hug the still crying Kuroko. _

_ “I love you. If you’re dying, then it’s all the more reason to live now. Why waste such precious time?” He whispered softly to Kuroko’s ear and he felt Kuroko gripped his uniform. _

_ “I don’t know what to do, Kagami-kun. I really don’t.” _

_ “Then leave it all to me. I’ll help you get by it, ok?” as Kagami waited for an answer, Kuroko decided that he needed more time to think. He pushed Kagami off him and stood up, getting his things and walking to the door. _

_ “I’m sorry, Kagami-kun. I need to think about this more. Please excuse me.” He bowed and silently left the locker room, leaving Kagami alone.  _

_ Their days went on like this, with Kagami trying to persuade Kuroko and Kuroko always bickering with him that he shouldn’t tie himself down with a dead man like him. Then, the day came when Kuroko realized that as long as he had Kagami, he would never feel as though he was actually dying. It was a few days before their final match with the king of basketball, Rakuzan High that Kuroko called up Kagami and told him that he wanted to be with him until the end. _

_ “I love you, too, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko murmured as Kagami pulled him in for a bone-crushing hug. _

_ “Thank you, thank you.” Kagami muttered in joy, relief, and complete and utter happiness. _

* * *

It couldn’t last.

It just couldn’t.

* * *

Kagami didn’t know how he got to the hospital after his fit but he soon realized that he was at the entrance. He rushed forward and pushed anyone who was in his way, regardless of whether they were healthy or not. Maybe it was the fierce look on his face, or his bloodshot eyes, but when the nurses saw him approaching, they blocked him from moving any farther. Did they think he dangerous? A madman trying to kill someone in the hospital? Had he looked at himself in mirror before coming here, he would have guessed as much.

“Sir, you can’t pass.” One of the nurses said and Kagami glared at the person. She gulped loudly and hesitantly stood her ground. Another nurse came to her aid.

“Get out of my way.” He growled but the nurses, no matter how scared they were at the moment, refused to leave their spots.

“Get out of my way!” He roared and was about to push them out of the way when a doctor ran towards them from the hallway.

“What’s all this ruckus about?” The doctor, a middle aged woman who had hairs flying out of her once perfect bun, asked in annoyance. She looked like she had no sleep in days and she seemed way too haggard to even be standing.

“Doctor, this man. He’s -” The first nurse tried to explain but the doctor glanced at him with wide eyes.

“Kagami Taiga?” She asked, startled, and he himself looked at the doctor with confusion. And then it hit him.

“You’re… Kuroko’s doctor, aren’t you?” He asked, his voice cracking at the mention of his name. The doctor examined Kagami before nodding hesitantly.

“Please tell me he’s alright. Please.” He begged, still unable to get used to the black and white he kept seeing. The doctor looked away from him and ordered the nurses to let him in.

“But Doctor!” One of the nurses tried to protest but the doctor gave her a hard look. She had no choice but to comply.

Kagami entered the hallway with the doctor and they walked slowly, in an unbearable silence. Then, Kagami had to ask again.

“Please, tell me he’s fine. Kuroko’s fine, right?” He choked, still holding onto the small hope that it was all just a stupid mistake and the universe was playing around with him. Kuroko’s doctor bit her lip but said nothing. They then stopped in front of a door which Kagami knew so well.

She opened the door that revealed machines that were no longer functioning and a bed that only had a white sheet. Kagami falteringly moved forward and soon enough, he was running to get closer to the pearl white bed. He felt himself finding it harder to breathe as he arrived and saw the outline of a familiar body.

“No.” He whispered as his hand crawled under the white sheet to find Kuroko’s hand. When he did, it was as cold as ice.

“It can’t be.” He said unbelievingly while the world got darker and darker. He then looked at the doctor who was standing in front of the door.

“Did he - Was it painful?” He asked with, barely having strength. The doctor had tears in her eyes as she spoke.

“He left the world peacefully, Kagami-san.” She answered and Kagami hung his head down. Then, she spoke once more before leaving him with his lost soulmate.

“I’m sorry if this is too early to say but he seemed to be thinking about you before he passed away. He kept murmuring the name Taiga.” And with that, she left the room.

Kagami waited until the door closed to let himself lose control. He curled his back and started sobbing, tears falling to the ground and to the once warm hand of Kuroko Tetsuya.

“I’m so sorry.” Kagami repeated. “I’m so sorry.” And as he sobbed, he remembered the doctor’s comment. It hit him then that Kuroko’s last words were none other than Kagami’s given name, _Taiga_.

There was nothing else he could do but to mourn.

_ “Tetsuya, I’m so sorry for not being there for you when you needed it most.” _


	2. Aomine Daiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> 1\. There is no concept of the Generation of Miracles  
> 2\. This is a few years after Kagami and Kuroko graduate from high school.  
> 3\. This shows my concept of love, so I'd appreciate if you read and commented on it

It was all a blur. That was the only way Kagami could explain it. 

A blur.

One year and still counting. One year since he lost his ability to see color. One year since he lost his one and only soulmate, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami didn’t know what he was doing with his life. He didn’t know what he was doing with his life at all.

It was a blur. Just a blur.

* * *

“Kagami, open this door right now..” A voice commanded as the door was just pounded on. Kagami didn’t answer and just stayed still in his one-man sofa.

“Kagami-kun, I know you’re in there. Just open up and we can talk about it. It’s already been a year. Please, just talk to us. One word, it’s all we ask!” Riko, former coach of Seirin High, pleaded as she kept knocking on the door, close to just breaking it open. Next to her stood a taller man with glasses, face hollow with dark bags under his eyes. It had only been a few days since he had finally decided to pull the plug on his best friend and first love, Kiyoshi Teppei, and to deal with this gloomy Kagami Taiga was taking a toll on him.

“Kagami, open the fuck up!” Hyuuga finally exploded and Riko moved out of way just in time for Hyuuga to kick the door open. Said door flung open and the lock was evidently broken.

And yet, Kagami didn’t bother looking at them and see the commotion. He stood still, void of life and emotion. He was blank, empty.

The couple walked over to him, or, in Hyuuga’s case, marched, and he started off the greeting with a slap to the face. Riko gasped in shock as a red spot started to appear on Kagami’s face, and still he gave no heed to the glasses wearing man.

“How much longer are you going to be like this, huh? How much longer?” Hyuuga roared as he grabbed Kagami by the collar and started shaking him.

“Junpei-kun, stop! Stop this right now!” Riko tried to intervene but Hyuuga pushed her out of the way.

“I just had to fucking kill my best friend a few days ago and I can’t fucking deal with this bullshit. Get over it. He’s gone, ok? He was gone years ago and you fucking knew it.” Hyuuga growled with his mouth clamped up and Kagami’s eyes sparked.

“What the fuck did you say?” Kagami whispered, his tone laced with anger. Riko’s eyes widened. She knew where this was going and she she that if she didn’t stop this now, it would lead to utter madness.

“Guys, don’t. Not here, not when there are other people living here.” She tried to stop once more but neither was paying attention to the brunette. They just kept glaring at each other, eyes unwavering and full of anger.

“I said he was gone years ago. You knew and you still wanted to be with him. You knew he would die sooner or later. Why are you like this now?” Hyuuga rumbled, his glasses covering up his eyes.

“Then how the fuck am I supposed to act? Be happy that he’s gone and I don’t have him as a burden anymore? Was that how you thought of him? Only a burden?” Kagami countered while shrugging Hyuuga’s hands away from his collar.

“Don’t go twisting my words, bastard.”

“That’s what you seemed to say. You’re not denying it either.”

“I’m not denying it because it’s ridiculous and absurd. You fucking know we never thought of Kuro -”

“Don’t say his name.” Kagami cut off.

“What?”

“Don’t fucking say his name.”

“Huh? Why shouldn’t I? Don’t I get the privilege to even say the name of one of my most trusted comrades? I’ll say whatever the fuck I want. Kuroko.”

“Don’t.”

“Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko, Kurok-” The name was cut off when Kagami lunged himself onto the smaller man. Hyuuga, who was expecting some kind of retaliation, was prepared for this. He opened his arms and welcomed the fight that was to come.

And the fight did.

Riko only watched with pitiful eyes as the two started laying down punches and screaming at each other. They yelled at each other about how horrible they were, trying their best to jab each other with their fists as well as their hateful words.

And then Kagami laid down the finishing blow.

“If it weren’t for you, Kiyoshi-senpai would have never died!” He screamed and Hyuuga stopped altogether. His arms fell to his sides and his legs gave out on him. Tears marred his face and his open mouth gave out no sound.

Then, “Teppei…” He croaked and Riko knew it was finally time for her to intervene. She cautiously touched Hyuuga’s shoulder and helped him up.

“We’ll come back. See you soon, Kagami-kun.” She added before leaving the apartment with a dejected Hyuuga. Kagami took a deep breath and regret immediately settled in. He knew he should have never said that. It had only been, what, four or five days since Hyuuga decided to put Kiyoshi out of his misery? He knew he should have never opened the already cut wound but what else could he have done? Everything had numbed him and he didn’t know what else to do.

He was lost and he missed him. He missed his soulmate.

* * *

“Let’s go out, shall we?” Koganei asked with a fake cheery tone as Mitobe nodded next to him. Behind the three stood Riko and Hyuuga, who looked as if they hadn’t slept for days. The former four members of the famous Seirin High basketball team decided to make Kagami take his mind off the loss of Kuroko Tetsuya and they knew only way to numb his pain and that was by drinking, and drinking hard.

“I’m good.” Kagami declined but that answer was not the right one. Koga nodded to Mitobe and he nodded back. Then, they both took hold of Kagami’s arms and made sure to hold on tightly. The red head tried to struggle but the two must have gotten stronger because they wouldn’t let go.

No, that wasn’t true. They hadn’t gotten stronger. It was he who had gotten weaker. He had quit his job as a firefighter the moment the funeral had ended and had then been sulking in his room, only going out of the dorm for little amounts of food. 

“Let go, this isn’t funny. I don’t want to go out.” Kagami protested but was too tired to care at this point. He stopped struggling under the couple’s grip and glumly followed their lead, Riko and Hyuuga trailing behind.

“He’s not getting better, is he?” Riko whispered and Hyuuga merely sighed, tired. So tired.

* * *

The first thing Kagami noticed about the bar was the amount of people. There were so many, both inside and out. The group was waiting in line and Kagami couldn’t help but look at the window next to him. He could see only people’s heads but he could already deduce that the bar was very popular.

“The _Blue Panther_ is one of the best bars out here. You’re going to love it, Kagami. I know you will.” Koga commented with his usual smile, though it didn’t reach his eyes as it normally did. Kagami grunted in response, still mesmerized by the crowd inside. They walked up in line as another group of people exited, their faces happy and a bit drunk looking. 

Soon, it was their turn and the bodyguard who was in front of the bar let them in with a grunt of approval and a solemn nod.

“Look at that! As expected of the famous _Blue Panther_!” Koga exclaimed as Mitobe nodded fervently in agreement.

“What do you think, Kagami-kun?” Riko asked cautiously and Kagami shrugged. Of course they would think it would be amazing. They could see color, could see how each and every hue blended beautifully, how some colors would contrast and others would be in perfect balance. Of course their eyes would shine brightly as they saw the interior of the bar.

He, on the other hand, could only see black and white, the blandest of colors. Oh, how he wished he could see color again. How he wished he could see _him_ again.

“Kagami, come on. Let’s get you something to drink.” Koga approached carefully and tugged his arm, Riko doing the same. Hyuuga watched from a distance, glancing at his soulmate, Aida Riko now and then with an inexplicable guilt. He sighed as he realized that he could never tell her that he would see Kiyoshi every now and then when he was around her. It didn’t help when he would sometimes see Kiyoshi instead of her.

The two dragged Kagami to where the bartender was at and called for him. Said person was busy shaking a drink vigorously and told them to wait. When he was done, he walked over to them, his eyes lingering on the red head that had not yet noticed.

“What can I get you?” He then asked.

“What’s the bestseller here?” Koganei asked and the bartender stayed quiet for a moment, his eyes still on the reticent red head, before answering.

“The _Heartbreak._ ”

The group was silent, unconsciously looking at Kagami, who at the moment, couldn’t move. It was as if everything wanted to remind him of his death.

“Ah, how about another thing then?” Riko interrupted awkwardly and Koganei agreed weakly. Hyuuga sighed and Mitobe merely looked at Kagami with worried eyes.

“No, I don’t care. Just give us five of those.” Kagami butted in annoyedly. “And stop looking at me like that. I’m fine.” He then emphasized as the four simultaneously looked away from him. The bartender watched the scene with unreadable eyes and then nodded.

“Five _Heartbreaks_ it is.” He repeated and went to work. In the meantime, the two couples glanced at Kagami with both worried and pitiful eyes. They knew they really shouldn’t have treated him like a china doll but how else could they have acted? It had been a year and Kagami’s life was already in pieces. He quit his job and was only depending on the leftover salary that he had, which he had only a little left. He was barely eating -which was a complete surprise to them because Kagami was a monster when eating - and he was losing his strength too quickly. The thing that worried them the most, however, was Kagami’s eyes. They had nothing in them, not even a speck of sadness for the loss of his lover.

It was just… empty.

Said person was hunched over in his seat, his face on the counter and his ams covering it. He just wanted to be alone, not in some bar where the music was too loud and there were too many people for his comfort. He knew his friends were just trying to get him out of his stump, but it was still too early. He just couldn’t deal with this right now.

It had already been a year, and he knew that. But who could let go of someone so precious in such little amount of time? It was absolutely preposterous to have such a notion. Surely Hyuuga would be able to understand that, but here he was with them, trying his best to forget.

He just needed time, not alcohol.

At that moment, the bartender returned with five glasses.

“Five _Heartbreaks._ ” He said as he came back. Kagami lifted his head and for a brief second, his eyes met those of the bartender’s. They held their gaze and Kagami looked at him curiously, wondering if it was just a coincidence that their eyes met or if the bartender had been looking at him the entire time. 

Someone coughed behind him and he turned around to see Hyuuga. He held two glasses and handed one to him.

“Here.” He said gruffly and Kagami took it hesitantly.

“Cheer, cheer!” Koga shouted and the five clinked their glasses together. They all took a sip, or in Kagami’s case, a whole gulp, and they expressed their pleasure and approval.

“So, was it to your taste?” The bartender asked and they all nodded except for Kagami, who just kept drinking.

“I’ll have another.” Kagami ordered when he finished, the couples looking at him with concerned eyes.

“Are you sure, Kagami-kun? I thought we could dance before having another drink.” Riko said and Kagami shook his head.

“I don’t want to dance. You guys go on ahead. I’m going to stay here and have another drink.” Kagami responded and the four looked at each other, a secret message going around among them. Kagami sighed as he knew exactly what they were thinking.

“I’ll be fine. Go.” Kagami said, determined to make them leave and not worry about him any longer.

“Are you sure?” Riko asked once more and Kagami nodded.

“I’ll be fine. Really.” Kagami reassured and even gave them a small, but fake, smile. The four then nodded hesitantly and left the place to go to the dance floor.

“Will he be alright?” Riko asked to Hyuuga and he took one last glance at the sulking red head. Then, he sighed and nodded.

“Probably. And did you see the bartender?”

Riko nodded. “You think…?”

“Who knows? Love is complicated.” Hyuuga concluded as they walked over to where Mitobe and Koganei were.

* * *

“Rough night?” The bartender asked as he passed another _Heartbreak_ to Kagami. He took it without lifting his head and didn’t respond. This time, he took a sip of it and relished its taste.

“It’s good.” He commented as he took another one.

“Thanks. It’s the best one here.”

“As you mentioned before.”

“Yeah.” The conversation stopped there and there was an awkward silence before the bartender broke it.

“So, you didn’t answer my question.”

“What was it again?”

“Been through a rough night?”

Kagami laughed unhumorously. “More like a rough year.”

The bartender leaned forward. “Why?”

Kagami then lifted his head up and looked at the bartender with a critical eye. “Why are you interested?”

The bartender merely shrug and gave him a sly grin. Kagami took that time to examine him. He was tall, maybe a bit taller than he - which was rare - and his hair wasn’t slicked like what normal bartenders would do. it was actually disheveled and that feature would have been more prominent if his hair were a bit longer. Judging by the tightly matched uniform, he had a lean, muscly form, as if he had played a sport for a good while. His eyes gave off the impression that he didn’t care much about anything and at the moment, it felt as if the eyes were mocking him. Kagami disliked him immediately.

“Shouldn’t you be tending to other customers?” Kagami barked and the bartender, still smirking, shrugged.

“I’m not the only bartender here, you know.”

“Is that so?” Kagami said in a bored tone. The bartender laughed heartedly and patted him on the shoulder. Kagami froze as the bartender’s hand came in contact with his body. It was an odd feeling, and it was familiar, which he didn’t like.

“I like you. Let’s be good friends.” The bartender commented and let out a hand. “Aomine Daiki. And you?”

Kagami looked at the hand and raised an eyebrow. “Kagami Taiga. And just what part of me do you like?” Kagami asked skeptically.

“Who’s to say? I just do.”Aomine answered vaguely and smirked once more. The lent out hand slowly retracted as the bartender figured out that it wasn’t going to be greeted any time soon, and took a second to bark some orders to the other workers. Then, his attention went back to the red head.

“So, what happened during the year? You never did answer my first question.” Aomine said, trying to get back to the topic, and Kagami suddenly stood up.

“I don’t have to answer to the likes of you. I think I’ll be going now. Tell my friends I had to go back home.” Kagami said coldly and left Aomine, the bastard that he was.

* * *

And yet, here he was again, a week later, back to the _Blue Panther_ and having a conversation with the one and only Aomine Daiki.

“You’re here today again, I see.” Aomine said with a smirk as Kagami made his way to the counter.

“Shut up. I need something to drink.” Kagami said in return with a tired look.

“Oh, another rough night?”

“Not this again.”

Aomine raised his arms in mock surrender. “Just curious.”

“Just give me something to drink.”

“Another _Heartbreak_?” Aomine asked and Kagami nodded. He came back a few seconds later with a martini in his hand and slid it over to the red head. There was a silence before Aomine broke it.

“I expected you not come here after your leave last time. Your friends were awfully vocal about it.” Aomine said in an honest tone and Kagami shrugged.

“I needed something to drink. And I know. My phone was flooding with their angry voicemails.” He answered as he took a big gulp of the alcohol. He then handed the glass again to Aomine.

“Another.” Kagami said gruffly and Aomine nodded, immediately setting off to make the next one.

“Bartender, give me a _Blue Panther_.” A customer ordered while Aomine was making Kagami’s drink. He nodded and quickly made the heard drink, giving the glass to the waiting person before going back to Kagami.

“So, did my drink make you come back?” Aomine asked teasingly and Kagami glared at him.

“Shut up.”

“Just wanted a clarification.” Aomine said breezily.

“Fine. I came here for the drink. It’s good, I admit it.” Kagami confessed grudgingly and Aomine gave him a big smile, which Kagami interpreted as a haughty smirk.

“Stop that. It’s creeping me out.”  
“Stop what? Smiling? I can’t, it’s my nature.” Aomine responded easily and Kagami growled.

“Are you ever going to leave me alone?”

“What are you talking about? I’ve only seen you twice.”

“And both times you haven’t left me alone. Can’t you take a hint?”

“Obviously not.” Aomine smiled once more and leaned against the counter.

“You look tired.” He said as he suddenly took Kagami’s chin and started inspecting it. Kagami felt something bubbling in his stomach and his eye twitched.

He was close, too close.

“Don’t touch me.” Kagami growled as he slapped Aomine’s hand away.

“Yup, someone’s definitely in a bad mood today.” Aomine teased and Kagami let out a groan.

“Is it a bartender’s policy to annoy his customers like this?”

“No but you’re the exception.” Aomine answered and Kagami’s eye twitched once more.

“Can I have a _Blue Panther_?” A tall woman with killer heels came up and asked.

“Mind asking my friend here?” Aomine replied and pointed to the worker next to him. The woman nodded and went to the other bartender. Aomine immediately went back to Kagami and the red head sighed tiredly.

“Is there something I did to you to make you do this?”

Aomine shrugged and looked away from him. “Nothing really. I just like messing with you. You have interesting reactions.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Depends on how you see it. I think it is.”

“Yup, it’s an insult. And you’e lying.” Kagami concluded as he took one more sip of his drink and stood up. “How much?” He then asked as he took his wallet out. Aomine gestured him to stop.

“On the house. And how did you know I was lying?”

Kagami shrugged. “A person I knew used to do the same thing. Not looking at the person while lying.” He stopped and then remembered Aomine’s words. “Wait, it’s on the house? Why?”

“Because I said so.” Aomine answered. “And maybe I was looking at Sakurai to see if he was making the drinks well. You never know.”

“You admitted it yourself that you were lying. And you just did it again, not looking at me in the eye while talking.” Kagami retorted and Aomine grinned.

“Fine, you got it. I was lying when I said that. Now go and get some sleep. You look like you need it.” 

“Wait, then what’s the real reason?” Kagami intercepted and Aomine shrugged vaguely.

“Why are you curious?”

“Because you’re being all vague and indirect. Pisses me off.” Kagami said bluntly and Aomine laughed.

“Well, either way, you’re not getting an answer off me. Now go. Get some rest and come back later. Maybe then I’ll tell you.” Aomine responded and Kagami glanced at him weirdly before nodding and leaving the bar.

“Fine, but I’m making you tell me sooner or later.” Kagami advocated.

Aomine was left alone at the counter, staring at the door in which the red head had left and let out a chuckle.

“And you wonder why I like you.”

* * *

“You see that woman over there? Divorced for 5 years and still can’t get over it.” Aomine said as he pointed to a woman in her late thirties with puffy hair, moving around the dance floor, trying to get a dance. It had been 2 weeks since Koganei had shown Kagami _The Blue Panther_ and for some reason, Kagami was going to the bar almost every day. He was beginning to think something was wrong with him.

“Then what’s she doing here?” Kagami asked as he took a sip of his drink.

“Obviously she’s trying to get over it. She’s been coming here literally almost every day, just like you. We’ve nicknamed her the crazy cat lady.”

“Crazy cat lady?” Kagami asked with a skeptical look. “I don’t see anything cats lying around here.”

“It’s a metaphor and ironic at the same time. Instead of attracting the males, or the ‘cats’, she scares them away.”

“I can see why you call her that.” Kagami noted as he saw her failing to try and pick up an early twenties male. The man gave her a polite smile but brushed her off slightly, signifying that he really didn’t want her. She, in turn, merely nodded and left the floor, tired and wanting to go home.

“Know her story?” Kagami then asked as she left the bar and Aomine shrugged.

“I think her husband was cheating on her. Apparently the girl he was cheating with gave him a much bigger spark than when he was with her.”

“Why are there only sob stories here?” Kagami exasperated and Aomine laughed.

“It’s reality, what do you expect?”

* * *

“ _Good morgon_ , dear customer.” Aomine greeted with a mocking bow and Kagami rolled his eyes and putting his hand on the Aomine’s head, he pushed him further to the ground.

“Shut up, you sound like an idiot. And it’s don’t pull foreign shit on me. What language was that anyways?” Kagami asked as Aomine struggled to push his hand away. When he did, he laughed.

“One, ow. You have a really hard grip. Two, I think it’s swedish. I’m not sure though.”

“Yeah, it sounded something like that. And why good morning? Last time I checked, it was close to twilight now.”

“So it is morning!” Aomine laughed as Kagami tried to push his head down again.

“Shut up and get me drink.” Kagami ordered.

“Got it, got it.” Aomine sang as he got ready to make the _Heartbreak._ Kagami waited patiently, looking around the dance floor at the same time.

“So, what other gossip to do you have for me today?” Kagami asked as Aomine came back with his drink. The red head took a sip and gave a happy sigh.

“To your liking?” Aomine asked mockingly and Kagami glared. Before he could say anything however, a muscly man came up to Aomine.

“Hey, can I have a drink?” He asked.  
“Nice to see you again. The usual?” Aomine asked and the man nodded.

“Get me two, actually. Those _Blue Panthers_ you make are good.” He complimented and AOmine gave him a smile before making the drink and giving it to him.

“Cheer, cheer.” Aomine said and the man raised his drink in response before leaving.

“You know that person?” Kagami asked, who had just witnessed the scene.

“Yeah, he’s had it tough.” Aomine answered.

“What happened?”

“Mostly family problems. He’s gay but can’t say that he is.”

Kagami furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?”

“His parents won’t allow it. His loving a man, that is.”

“What? Why?” Kagami said incredulously.

Aomine shrugged. “i’m not sure myself because he was blubbering the night his parents said that. Apparently he had found his soulmate, a man the same age as him, and told his parents immediately about it. They didn’t take it too well and told him to break it off because they wouldn’t allow their only son to be homosexual.”

“That’s horrible. So what happened?” Kagami asked and Aomine frowned.

“He told his lover about it. I couldn’t catch the rest because he was practically sobbing at that point. Had to take him home myself because he ended up falling asleep on the counter.”

“Did you ask him what happened?”

“I tried but he seemed to avoid me. I think he knew that he had said too much to me.” Aomine shrugged. “I’m not sure though.”

“Why the hell would his parents forbid him to love someone? Who the fuck cares about gender?” Kagami exploded, his eyes twitching at the thought of it.

Aomine sighed. “His parents apparently. It’s apparently a thing, to hate on same-sex love.”

“But love is love, isn’t it?”

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me. My preference is in men, too.”

Kagami stopped his rant and looked at Aomine with wide eyes. “Wait, what?”

Aomine tilted his head in confusion as well. “What?”

“Did you just say you liked men?”

“Yes…? Did I say something wrong?” Aomine inquired and Kagami hesitantly shook his head.

“No, you didn’t. Sorry, I was just shocked.”

“About what? My liking men? I thought you were the one who said gender didn’t matter.” Aomine said skeptically, his face turning darker.

“Yeah, I know. And it really doesn’t. My soulmate was a man, too. Just that I expected you to like women. You seemed like the person who would like boobs or something.” Kagami explained, unintentionally mentioning a forbidden person.

it was Aomine’s turn to furrow his eyebrows. “‘Was’? What happened to your soulmate?”

Kagami took a moment to finally realize his mistake. He coughed as he chugged down the drink.

“Forget I said anything.” He said once he finished.

“Right.” Aomine replied, unconvinced and unwillingly let go of the topic.

“Two _Blue Panthers_ and one _Heartbreak,_ please.” A person came up as Kagami looked down at the counter, unable to meet the bartender’s eyes. Aomine, in turn, nodded to the person and soon came back with the wanted drinks. He turned his attention back to the red head and examined him before talking.

“So, we were talking about something.” Aomine changed the theme and Kagami took the chance graciously.

“Yeah, we were. I really don’t know where to start. I mean, why on Earth would they ban love to their son? It’s cruel beyond belief.”

“You’re telling me. Why should they care about gender? Honestly, if I were his dad, I’d just be happy that he was able to even find his soulmate.”

“Which he did.” Kagami pointed out and Aomine nodded.

“Exactly. It’s stupid.”

“No, it’s downright abusive They’re literally stripping him of his right to love.” Aomine could only nod.

“So, what’s he doing here?” Kagami then asked and Aomine gave him a saddened look, completely unlike him.

“He’s just trying to forget. I only got it out of him yesterday after you left, but apparently, after he told his soulmate about his parent’s rejection, the dude just up and went. He’s been trying to drink himself to oblivion since.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. The so-called soulmate couldn’t, quote unquote, deal with it and left. Just like that.”

“Oh, wow. No wonder his eyes are always a mess.”

“Yeah. He cries to sleep every single day because not only was he kicked out of his house, he was also left alone after all the bullshit he went through.”

“Reality?” Kagami piped up cheerlessly and Aomine sighed.

“Reality.” He confirmed and Kagami could only drink.

* * *

“… And that is how my cousin found out my love for crayfish.” Aomine finished and laughed wholeheartedly at Kagami’s reaction, which was, at the moment, pure horror.

“So, let me get this straight. You ‘accidentally’ stepped on a crayfish and then just supposedly decided that its remains should be poured on your six year old cousin? And then you thought she looked delicious with the broken crust that you just start sucking on her hair?”

“Yup. And she screamed and I pranced around, searching for more crayfish.” Aomine roared with laughter and Kagami slapped himself mentally, wondering just why he was still coming here, meeting this insane bartender.

“A _Blue Panther_ please.” A woman came up to the counter and ordered. Aomine nodded, still chuckling, and came back quickly with her drink. She thanked him and gave a blissful smile once she took a sip.

“And remind me again just why you told me this?” Kagami asked, utterly done with the bartender’s antics. Aomine, in turn, shrugged with an easy smile on his face.

“Just thought we should get to know each other, you know? I’ve known you for like what, four, five months? That long and we don’t even know anything about each other. Thought today might be good a time as any.” He explained and Kagami thought about it for second. It was true that they knew each other for a considerable amount of time. Of course, they hadn’t had any meetings outside the bar and Kagami only visited every other day, but they still knew each other for that long.

Another woman with a tight bun came up to Aomine. “Give me a _Blue Panther._ ” She ordered and Aomine swiftly made one and gave it to her. She, like the first woman, had an ethereal face once she tasted it.

“Thanks.” She called out and immediately went back to the dance floor.

“I guess I see your point.” Kagami admitted as the woman left and took a sip of the _Heartbreak_. “So, what do you want to know about me?” Kagami asked.

“I don’t know. What do you want me to say to you?” Aomine responded back and Kagami shrugged.

“Anything. I don’t really have anything to hide.”

“Really? Then how about this? We can play 20 questions. I ask something about you, you answer, then you ask something about me and I answer.”

“Easy enough. Bring it on. But don’t you have customers to tend to? The crazy cat lady’s here today and she might disrupt the other customers with her weird flirting techniques.”

Aomine waved his hand back and forth dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. As long as she knows her boundaries, it’ll be fine.”

“Yo, owner, give me a _Blue Panther_ please.” A man who had been sitting several seats away from Kagami said and Aomine gave Kagami a ‘ _give me a second’_ look before making the drink. 

Aomine soon came back and dusted his hands off. “So, shall we start the game?”

“I didn’t know you were the owner of this bar.” Kagami commented.

“See? We don’t know anything about each other. This is a perfect chance! Who goes first?”

Kagami nodded at him. “You can go first.”

Aomine took a moment to talk. “Family relations?”

“Dad.” Kagami replied curtly and though Aomine raised an eyebrow skeptically, he didn’t make Kagami elaborate on it. He merely nodded and gestured that it was Kagami’s turn.

“Any sports you play?”

“Basketball.” Aomine said casually.

“Ah, no wonder.” Kagami muttered to himself but was heard by a certain bartender.

“What do you mean, _no wonder_?”

“Ah, just that you seemed to have an athlete’s body.”

Aomine raised his eyebrows suggestively. “So you’ve been checking me out.”

Kagami spluttered as a blush reached his cheeks. “I have not!” He defended and Aomine snickered at his face.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’ve been checking you out, too. No harm done.” Aomine raised his hands in mock defense and Kagami spluttered once more.

“Are you flirting with me?” The red head demanded and Aomine chuckled.

“Depends. Do you want me to flirt with you?”

“You dick head.” Kagami retorted and Aomine cracked up, clutching his stomach in the process.

“Bartender, give me a _Blue Panther_.” A person called out and Aomine nodded to Sakurai, the other bartender, and he took the signal to make the drink. 

“Your reactions are priceless.” Aomine commented and Kagami punched him in the arm.

“Dickhead.”

“You know you love me.”

“Like hell I do.”

“Aw, I feel very hurt, you know? My heart has just broken into pieces.”

“Will you stop already? And it’s your turn to ask.” Kagami changed the topic and Aomine, still smiling, nodded.

“Same question. Play any sports?”

Kagami nodded. “Same as you, actually. I play basketball. Well, used to.”

“Why? Can’t play because you’re too old?” Aomine teased and Kagami punched him once more.

“I’m the same age as you, idiot. You just insulted yourself as well.”

“Yeah, but I’m the active one here. You’re just getting washed up. And you never did answer my question. Why aren’t you playing anymore?”

Kagami shrugged and sighed. “Something happened and I just lost the passion for it.”

“Two _Blue Panthers_ please.” A man came up and asked. Aomine nodded solemnly and promptly came back with the two drinks. Then, he directed his attention to Kagami.

“What happened? Basketball isn’t something you lose passion for that easily. And if I remember correctly, you were in Seirin, a major powerhouse.”

“How did you know?”

“I read _Basketball Monthly,_ just like every other basketball idiot did in high school. Everyone knows you.”

“Is that why you won’t leave me alone?”

Aomine shrugged. “Not exactly. But that’s not my question. I asked you the first time, too, didn’t I? When I first met you. What happened during that so-called rough year?”

Kagami’s eyes narrowed. “And didn’t I tell you last time that it wasn’t your business to know?” 

“Didn’t you just say that you had nothing to hide?” Aomine immediately rebutted and Kagami realized that he had nothing to say to that. Aomine sighed and ran his hand through his hair that was still grey to Kagami’s eyes.

“You know what? Whatever. It’s your life and you’re right. I don’t have the right to pry. Let’s just leave this, ok? I’ll just ask another question. It’s your turn.” Aomine said tiredly, looking partially guilty. Kagami sighed as well, feeling like a dick. It wasn’t like Aomine was going to tease him or make him feel bad in any way. It had already been almost a year since _he_ died and maybe it was time for him to say something, anything before he exploded. Maybe Aomine was the right person to talk to.

“A _Blue Panther_ please.” A short, stout man came up and Aomine gave the man a glass he had already prepared before. The man raised his glass in thanks as he moved away.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound rude.” Kagami apologized once the man left.

“S’fine.”

“It’s just been really hard, you know?”

Aomine shook his head and looked away. “Actually, I don’t know. You seem to be avoiding the question so I never got to know what you’ve been through. You can trust me.” Kagami looked at the bartender critically before nodding slowly.

“Yeah, I guess I can.” Kagami said and took a deep breath. “I used to have a soulmate and he died about a year back. I guess I’m still not over it, that’s all.” His head sunk lower to the counter.

Aomine’s brows furrowed as the words settled in.

“How was he? The soulmate, that is.”

Kagami whipped his head back up and looked at the bartender peculiarly. Normally, he would hear pitiful apologies and softening eyes. Aomine, however, did neither and only seemed determined to know who _he_ was.

“He was,” Kagami started, “a really stubborn person.” Just the thought of his stubbornness made him smile. Aomine watched the scene with surprise. To his memory, he had never seen Kagami smile before. His heart felt tight.

“Is that so?” Aomine said and Kagami nodded dreamily, still in his memories.

“Yeah, he knew he was dying so when I confessed to him, he rejected me, saying I was just confining myself with a lost cause. Naturally I refused to take that and kept pestering him until he gave out.”

“Must’ve been a really happy day for you.”

“Yeah, it was. It was a few days before our final match as freshmen that he finally decided to make it happen.”

“So what happened?” Aomine asked and Kagami gave him a look.

“What do you mean?”

“Did his condition grow worse or did it just happen?” Kagami was silent before sighing.

“It was growing worse. We tried our best to find a doctor who could cure him but we never could.” Kagami then gave Aomine a humorless laugh and Aomine stared at him, a bit scared by the sound. It didn’t sound like Kagami at all.

“Want to know the funniest thing? I wasn’t even there when he died. I was out shopping for groceries, to prepare for our four year anniversary when he passed away.” Aomine’s eyes crinkled and he patted Kagami on the shoulder. Kagami merely sighed and let him continue the action. He knew he would get pity. He always did.

“Did the nurse tell you about his death?” Aomine asked and Kagami shook his head.

“They just confirmed it. I knew because I lost the ability to see color. Painful as fuck, as I remember it. Everything was burning up, like I was in the middle of flames. And when it was finally over…”

“Do you still see black and white?” Aomine suddenly questioned and Kagami nodded.

“Yeah, still do. And it pisses me off.”

“Blue.” Aomine blurted and Kagami gave him a strange look.

“What?”

“My hair color. And my eyes. They’re blue. Navy, to be more precise. Just thought you should know.” Aomine explained awkwardly and Kagami couldn’t help but laugh at his awkwardness. When the moment passed, Kagami wiped a tear away and grinned at Aomine.

“You really shouldn’t make that kind of face. Doesn’t suit you.” Kagami teased and Aomine grinned as well.

“Fuck you.” Aomine replied and Kagami let out a euphoric sigh.

“Haven’t had a good laugh in ages. Thanks, Ahomine.”

“Oi, what did you call me?” Aomine uttered in mock anger and Kagami laughed once more.

“Red.”

“What?”

“My eyes and hair color. It’s red.”

“Actually, I’d say your hair is more of a mixture of red and black.” Aomine added unintentionally and Kagami stared at the bartender eccentrically.

“How would you know? Don’t tell me you already found your soulmate.” Kagami said in disbelief, feeling something in his heart for an unknown reason.

Aomine rubbed the back of his head. “Ah, that wasn’t supposed to come out. Too late, I guess. Yeah, I found my soulmate. Just haven’t confessed to him yet. I’m going to when the time’s right.” 

“Is he in the bar right now?”

“Yeah. Pretty close, actually.”

“Want me to help you confess to him? Though I think you’d be fine on your own. You have the looks and the skills to hook up with anyone if you tried hard enough.” Kagami complimented and Aomine smirked.

“you getting onto me, Taiga?” Aomine asked haughtily and Kagami smacked his arm.

“No, and don’t use my first name so casually like that.”

“Got it, got it. And it’s fine, I don’t need your help. It’d actually be a bit awkward if you did.”

“Eh? Why?” Aomine merely shrugged without giving anything away. Kagami grumbled, calling Aomine ‘Ahomine’ and glanced at the people around him, trying to find the bartender’s soulmate.

“Five _Blue Panthers_ , please.”

“Coming right up.” Aomine replied to the customer that had come to the counter. When he came back, Kagami was looking at him once more.

“What? Got something on my face?” Aomine asked and Kagami shook his head.

“Is it the dude with the tank top?” Kagami asked and Aomine slapped himself on the forehead.

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to do this until you get this right.”

Kagami smirked. “Oh, but I am. Is it… The dude that has the mohawk?”

“No, and he has his own problems. He’s really desperate to try and find his soulmate. He’s almost fifty, by the way.”

“Wait, really?”

Aomine nodded and Kagami looked at the man with wide eyes.

“He should really do something about that hair.”

Aomine shrugged and started cleaning glasses. “He says it’s a way to express himself.”

“Do you know everyone’s back story or something?”

“Hey, I’m not a stalker or anything.They come to me. I’m just a bartender.”

“So, tell me. Who’s your soulmate?”

Aomine rolled his eyes. “Really? Are you still on this?”

“I’m curious.”

“That’s not an excuse. I was curious about your life but I didn’t force you out of it. Why are you? I’ll tell you my soulmate the moment I confess to him, how about that?”

Kagami tsked but nodded. “Fine.”

“What’s your best drink?” A short man with an Elvis Presley hair suddenly came up and asked.

“The _Blue Panther._ Would you like to try it?” Aomine answered and the man nodded.

“Give me three; it’s for my friends.”

Aomine nodded. “Three _Blue Panthers_ coming right up.”

Kagami furrowed his eyes then, recalling Aomine’s words. Then, his eyes widened in shock and as Aomine came back, he slammed his palm at the counter. Both the man and Aomine jumped at the sound and the man quickly left the scene with the drink with him.

“Kagami, what’s wrong?” Aomine asked, eyes evident with worry. “You just scared off a customer.”

“What did you just say to him?” Kagami growled, glaring at Aomine. Said person looked taken back, confused as to why Kagami would ask that.

“I just gave him a drink, what else?”

“No. What did you say before you made the drink?” Kagami barked and and Aomine furrowed his eyebrows.

“He asked me whatwas good here and I gave him a _Blue Panther._ I fail to see what’s wrong.”

“You told me,” Kagami stated, still glaring, “the day I first came here that the best drink here was the _Heartbreak.”_ Aomine’s eyes grew wide as he realized his mistake.

“You fucking lied to me.” Kagami sneered. “You fucking knew, didn’t you? You knew my soulmate was dead, and you still made me say it. _You fucking made me say that Tetsuya was fucking dead_!” Kagami cried and the whole bar turned to their way. Aomine stood frozen at Kagami’s outburst, not knowing what to say. Kagami ignored the people’s stares and kept meeting Aomine’s gaze, both unable to look away. Soon, the stares from the people dissipated and the Kagami finally broke the gaze.

“And just when I thought I could fucking trust you.” He muttered to himself but the words wereheard by the bartender. Aomine could only swallow a lump that was forming inside his throat and found that he couldn’t say anything to defend himself.

Because it was true. He had known.

“Why’d you give me that drink in the first place? Riko had definitely asked you which drink was the best and you specifically told us it was the _Heartbreak._ Why lie?” Kagami’s voice cracked. He didn’t know why he felt this hurt but for the moment, he let that hurt turn into anger.

Aomine was silent and Kagami grew impatient, the hurt never leaving his body.

“Why?” Kagami demanded, the surrounding people in the background forgotten.

it was another moment of silent before Aomine finally answered. “Because I’ve seen people like you so many times. Those who’ve been through a lot, whether it was heartbreak that your soulmate had another person in mind, or that your soulmate had passed away before you. I give out the _Heartbreak_ to people like that because it helps ease their body and mind. I had to do it to you, too. I’m sorry.”

“Then, you’re admitting that you knew, right?” Kagami then asked quietly and Aomine noddedhesitantly, guiltily. “If you knew, why would you make me say it? Why would you torture me like that? You fucking knew and you still made me say his name.”

“I had to make sure.”

“Make sure of what?” Kagami shouted.

“That the pain you were feeling was treatable. If it would take long for you to recover.” Aomine answered censurably and Kagami couldn’t take it anymore.

“You bastard. What kind of monster are you?” Kagami’s hands trembled visibly and he started walking away. The pain in his heart grew and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was thinking Tetsuya or because of something else. He was getting an idea though, and it scared him.

A hand grabbed him and he turned around to see Aomine, his eyes desperate.

“Let’s talk outside. I’ll explain.” The bartender said and started to drag Kagami to the back door. He struggled to get out of Aomine’s grip but to no avail.  
“Let go, bastard. I don’t need to talk to the likes of you.” He sneered but Aomine didn’t answer him and soon enough, they were outside.

“Just listen to me. I can explain.”

“And if I don’t want to listen?” Kagami knew he was being like a child but what could he do? The pain in his chest was unbelievably uncomfortable and he couldn’t deal with Aomine’s being here when Kagami just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

And then it hit him. The pain in his chest.

His eyes widened and involuntarily glanced at Aomine, who looked like he was about to explain. His mouth then shut as he saw Kagami’s expression.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Aomine asked hesitantly while Kagami’s mouth felt dry.

“What time is it?”

“Almost twelve. Why?” Aomine answered and Kagami shrugged Aomine’s hand off. He started running and was about to turn a corner when Aomine dropped the bomb.

“I love you.”

Kagami stopped, sneakers screeching on the pavement. He slowly turned around and saw Aomine looking at him sorrowfully.

“My soulmate is you.” Aomine confessed mournfully and Kagami’s lips parted in surprise. Aomine kept talking.

“Saw color the moment I saw you come to the counter. Also realized that you were in some kind of love conflict. I had to know if I was a lost cause or if I could at least try. I’m sorry I lied to you, but I couldn’t think of any other way.”

“I…” Kagami tried to start but no words came out. He had to go somewhere now but for some reason, he couldn’t leave the bartender behind. He was Aomine’s soulmate. He was being loved again. 

“I’m sorry.” Kagami whispered finally and left Aomine alone in the alleyway.

Aomine stood there, staring at Kagami’s retreating form, and shouted in anger and sorrow.

“Shit!” He yelled to the sky before running his hand through his hair and dolefully walking back to the bar.

* * *

Kagami ran as fast as he could, his breath growing short and his heart clamping up, not only because of his decreasing stamina but also because of the incident at the alleyway.

No, he couldn’t think of Aomine now, not when he was going to meet _him._

As he grew closer to the place, his feet gradually slowed to a walk and Kagami took that time to catch his breath. It had been some time since he moved so suddenly. Back then, he had the strength of a million suns; now, he was sloppy and sluggish. He really needed to work out again. Today, however, was not that day.

A guard who was half-asleep woke with a start as he saw Kagami’s body and stood up hesitantly, not used to seeing huge bodies like his.

“Who are you?” He stuttered, trying to look for his gun. Then, he saw Kagami’s face and he calmed down a bit.

“Good evening, Kagami-san. Ah, well maybe not evening, since it’s close to midnight. I wondered where you were today. I thought you wouldn’t be coming.” The guard commented as he unlocked the gate that led to the cemetery.

“Yeah, sorry. I forgot.”

“Hm? That’s strange. You’re not one to forget these kinds of things, especially when it’s visiting someone close to you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Kagami said, his eyes growing tired. “I’ve been a bit busy these days.”

“Well, that’s good to hear. Hyuuga-san and Aida-san have been worrying about you, you know. It’s good to see you back on your feet. Exercise more, my boy! You’re out of breath!” The guard exclaimed in a fatherly manner and patted Kagami’s back. Kagami, in turn, gave the man a small smile and entered.

Kagami jogged up a hill and soon encountered himself with the grave of his loved one.

“Hey, Tetsuya. I’m finally here.” 

* * *

Aomine was cleaning another boring old glass when the door opened. His eyes then enlarged as he saw who had come in. His grip on the glass loosened and said object fell to the ground with a loud crash. He snapped out of his stupor and saw the shattered pieces scattering the floor. The other bartenders were already cleaning up the mess and finished before he could even crouch down.

“Clumsy, aren’t you?” The man said casually and Aomine couldn’t find a proper answer to that. He merely stared as the man took his regular seat.

“I’ll have a _Blue Panther._ ” He ordered and Aomine snapped back to his senses.

“You won’t have a _Heartbreak_?” He asked incredulously and the man shook his head.

“I want to try the best drink you have. It _is_ the best drink here, isn’t it?”

Aomine was at a loss of words. “Ah, yeah.” Having nothing more to say, Aomine quickly went and made the man a _Blue Panther,_ still not able to believe what was happening. It had been weeks since he saw him come to the bar. Why was he here now? 

When he came back with the drink, the man had loosened up a bit, having taken off his coat and hat.

He slid the glass to him and the man inspected it.

“What color is this, by the way? I always wanted to know.” He asked curiously.

“It’s blue, just like it implies in the name.” Aomine answered.

“But what _kind_ of blue? Is it a navy blue, teal blue, white blue…?”

“Ah, I guess most people who see it as a mixture of navy and teal. Why do you ask?”

“‘Cuz i still can’t see color yet, dumbass.” The man disclosed and the hope that Aomine had disappeared immediately. He closed his eyes and willed his heart to stop making painful twists and turns.

His eyes then snapped open as something warm touched his hair. The man had leaned over the counter and grabbed ahold of a chunk of Aomine’s hair and his fingers twiddled it. Aomine couldn’t breath while this was happening but couldn’t reject his touch either. He stayed put and slowly closed his eye-lids, savoring the moment.

“But you’re right.” The man suddenly said and Aomine opened his eyes and looked at him strangely.

“What do you mean?” He asked and the man smiled warmly, making Aomine’s breath hitch.

“You hair and eyes. They _are_ navy. And I don’t know if anyone’s told you this, but it’s a beautiful shade of blue.”

At that, Aomine couldn’t help but choke up. He then smiled widely and hugged him fiercely.

“It’s about time, Bakagami. You’ve kept me waiting.”

“Hey, it’s not like I can see everything yet. I’m working on it, though, so just wait for me, ok?” Kagami told him affectionately and Aomine nodded fervently.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make you see a colorful world again.”

* * *

_“I came late, I know, and I’m so sorry. I’ve been caught up with a stupid thing that I actually almost forgot this day. I’m sorry, Tetsuya. So sorry.” Kagami apologized greatly to the gravestone that read_ ‘Kuroko Tetsuya’.

_Kagami sat down in front of the stone and caressed it carefully, making sure not to make a crack or damage it in any way._

_“It’s been two years since you’ve left me. Goddamn it, I couldn’t even get you flowers for this occasion because of that idiot, Ahomine. All the shops were closed while I was running here, so I couldn’t get you the water lilies you loved. I promise to buy a bunch tomorrow and leave it here, for you._

_“I’m actually really confused right now.” Kagami confessed to his deceased soulmate._

_“Just before I came here, I was at the_ Blue Panther _again. I’ve told you about the bar a million times so I don’t think I have to explain it again. Anyways, I was at the bar, talking to the idiot and some big shit happened that made me so angry. He lied to me, used me, and then had the nerve to confess to me, saying I was his soulmate._

_“I just couldn’t take it. I have you, you know?” I don’t need anyone else. You’re always here with me, so I don’t need him. I don’t.” Kagami declared stubbornly but didn’t have as much as passion as he wanted to put. He sighed and stared at his lover’s name wistfully._

_“I miss you so much, Tetsuya. I always regret not having been able to be with you till the very end. I’m so confused and lost. I don’t know how much I can survive. What should I do?”_

_Kagami then laughed humorlessly. “Wait, I don’t even need you to come here and answer me. You’d probably say something like ‘_ suck it up’, _of course, in a much more formal way, but that’s not the point. I really should just suck it up, deal with life and it’s consequences. Just a few weeks ago, Aomine and I were talking about reality again, discussing the cruelties and even karma. Makes me wonder if karma bit me back after hoarding all the bad things I’ve done in the past by taking you away from me. I I told Aomine this, indirectly of course, and he smacked me on the head when I did. Told me I was just a ‘_ Bakagami’ _and I shouldn’t think like that_.

_“I got him back, of course. I call him ‘_ Ahomine’ _every chance I get. We both get into stupid fights about it, but it’s weird because he always manages to put a smile on my face. I think it’ because of his idiocy that I’m smiling but it’s smiling none the less. I’ve never admitted it to him but I’ve liked smiling again after so long. It’s… nice._

_“And it’s not only the stupid fights, but it’s the way he always has time for me. Yeah, I’ve found it annoying in the beginning, but I realized how much he’s done for me when I was so down. Even when the bar was flooding with customers, he never failed to make time for me to just talk so that I could forget. Not saying I could ever forget you, but there were blissful seconds when the pain in my chest was forgotten. He could do that when no one else could._

_“I’m grateful, to say the least. I think he did all that because he loved me, though. I’d do the same for you, to be honest. To help your soulmate in any way possible, even though they know it’s futile. Well, I guess I wasn’t really a futile case like you. He’s got me over the line at least…” Kagami trailed off and it hit him how he was only talking about Aomine the whole time. And the bigger truth settled in afterwards._

_“Shit!” He yelled as he stood up hastily and ran his hand through his hair, pacing back and forth in front of the gravestone._

_“What the fuck am I going to do? Shit, shit, shit! Tetsuya, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s happening to me.” He said dejectedly and fell to the ground on his knees, his face covered with is hands._

_He froze as he felt something pat his back. He turned around and choked when he saw the ethereal form of none other than Kuroko Tetsuya._

_“Tetsuya…?” Kagami whispered and tried to touch him but saw that it went right through. But he was there, right in front of him. It could have been a delusion, the single light making him see things that were not there. It was the sorrow playing tricks on him, taking control of his brain to make him see such things. But he was there, right there. Kagami could see him and his beautiful smile._

_His beautiful teal hair, however, was lost in the swirl of black and white._

_Kuroko kept patting him and shining his warm smile._

_‘_ It’s ok.’ _It seemed to portray._ ‘It’s ok.’

_Kagami breath hitched as he knew exactly what Kuroko was trying to tell him. He then closed his eyes, his heart settling down and the painful feeling in chest dying out. When he opened them, his past lover was gone and all that was left was himself and the lonely light reflecting the gravestone._

_He nodded to the gravestone and stood up determinedly._

_“I have to go but I promise to visit you again as soon as I can. I love you.” Kagami bid farewell and left the cemetery, the spirit of Kuroko Tetsuya watching him leave._

* * *

_‘_ It’s ok to love someone else and be loved in return. As long as you’re happy with him or her, it’s ok to move on. I’ll never leave you and you’ll never leave me. Look to the future and make a colorful world again.’

* * *

_“I’ll make you see a colorful world again.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it :)
> 
> Peace,  
> FlyAndDontLookBack


End file.
